Twists of Time and Fascination
by tazx x x
Summary: Grimmjow breifly thinks over what led him to this point,the winter war and himself. little bit of angst? grimmy rambling pointlessly. not much happens. Grimm/Ichi. hope you like it!


**A/N1. Hello hello! This is a little (very little) something I did as a mini self-celebration for my One piece Oneshot "_Doors_" reaching over 1000 hits :D its been a while since I checked it and the actual count was 1352 and so I made this! Which is exactly 1352 words! (minus the A/N and song lyrics) this is my first Grimm/Ichi and is actually mu first time doing anything bleach so please forgive any mistakes and such. This is really short like I said and isn't all that interesting (forgive me T^T) but when I got the idea to do something Grimm/ichi I started it off straight away and it _somehow _turned into this. Either way I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Discliamer:I dont own the song lyrics (not that anyone really reads those...) and I don't own bleach, if I did, there would be so much man loving!~* giggle***

~^.^~

_I overflowed with feelings I couldn't voice,_

_and in the next moment, you suddenly vanished._

_The uneasy girl, she hurried._

_The darkness hid him, kept him alone._

_The unfree girl, she put out her hand._

"_See, you've been hiding brilliant colours, too"_

_The deep-sea girl, pulling by the arm,_

_sings a blessing of marine snow._

_The deep-sea girl, she wants to know more,_

_because she's found the one who captivates her heart..._

_Leave this sea, and now, fly away..._

_(Deep-sea girl- Hatsune Miku. English translation)_

_~^.^~_

A rough hand passed through teal blue hair as its owner stared at the star filled sky above Karakura town. The roof he was sat on was cold and nothing but uncomfortable but he ignored it. The human world had always managed to fascinate him in some way, although he wouldn't admit it, and he had taken every excuse he could to escape Hueco Mundo to explore what little of it he could. While he hadn't seen much of the human world, the sky was by far his favourite part of it.

It was so different to the sky in Hueco Mundo. The sky in Hueco Mundo was constantly dark, only lit by the ever-cresant moon hanging lopsidedly in the middle of its midnight abyss. The Espada could remember walking what had seemed like miles in Hueco Mundo just to see if the moon ever moved and had found that no matter how far he walked it would always stay in that one fixed position. There were clouds too. The clouds were something he had never really understood either. Hueco Mundo was just one vast desert and, from what he could remember from when he was human, he knew it took water to make a cloud- or something like that; it was another thing he didn't understand. It never rained in Hueco Mundo either, so what the hell were the clouds even there for?

Earth's sky was different though. He'd seen days when the clouds had grown dark and wide and had covered the sky as far as he could see and even days when said clouds would light up with strange bolts of misplaced light. He refused to admit that the ominous claps that accompanied the light made him jump in shock and, sometimes, fear. This sky also had a sun. The sun in Hueco Mundo had been created by Aizen and it had taken weeks for his eyes to grow accustomed to it, after having been in the dark for who knows how long. The sun here, however, was real and warm and _dammit _if a part of Grimmjow didn't love that unknown warmth.

And then, there were the stars. He suspected it was the more human side to him that was so enthralled by the random dots in the sky, but he couldn't help but be fascinated by them; they were another beautiful aspect of this sky that Hueco Mundo's didn't have.

The former Sexta Espada sighed and shifted on the hard concrete of the roof he was sat on, letting out a low groan when his still untreated wounds ached in protest.

It was finally over, that dammed war. The war he hadn't even wanted to participate in. He didn't like taking orders; he liked taking orders from a corrupt _freak_ even less. Even fighting the Shinigami had gotten boring. The only one of them that he had enjoyed fighting was the berry and he had soon began to lose interest in fighting him as enemies as soon as he realised he didn't want to kill the kid.

It had been a surprising revelation, almost shocking. He wasn't unfamiliar with emotions; anger was as much an emotion as any other, but he had been surprised that he cared about the orange haired boy. Arrancars were capable of human emotions, yes, but they were also still harbouring the innate hollow instincts to "kill or be killed" and to kill any Shinigami they come into contact with. Grimmjow especially had a severe dislike for the black clad pansies, so it had come as a understandable surprise but not that much of a shock.

His reluctance towards taking orders and against killing the berry-head had been his main reasons for betraying Aizen.

During the initial intrusion of Hueco Mundo he had crept off to go see that one shinigami with the funny hat, Urahara, and had offered any and all information he had on Aizen, Azens plans and even Hueco Mundo. The ex-captain had been understandable surprised at first and had immediately attacked him but after some convincing, and refusing to fight back, he had managed to get the shop keeper to listen to him.

After giving all the info he had to the blond Shinigami he had returned to Hueco Mundo to search out his favourite strawberry. He had been less than please to find him face down on the sand with a gaping hole in his chest, eye's lifeless and wide. The Espada had stood unmoving as he looked upon the fallen body of his most recant fascination, soon prompted into action by he burning ache in his chest. He had quickly Sonido'd to the orange haired bitch- he refused to think of her as anything else after learning of her feelings for the Ichi-berry- and stole the girl from the tower she resided in.

When he had taken the girl to the substitute Shinigami and ordered he to heal him the girl had refused at first, claiming that it wasn't fair of her to bring Ichigo back just so the teal haired former Espada could fight him. He had been furious. Luckily the girl must have noticed his growing fury and had healed the boy, the tense minute it had taken for the teen to wake up had actually scared Grimmjow a little; he had thought he'd been too late.

When the honey brown hues had landed on the former Espada, Grimmjow knew he wanted to fight the berry. He knew the chances of Aizen finding him and killing him for his treachery and had wanted more than anything at that point to fight the boy and see his eyes blaze in that unyielding determination Grimmjow had become familiar seeing.

So they had fought, both giving their all one last time knowing that with Orihime nearby the damage could be repaired but also knowing neither could manage to finish the other off. Grimmjow had been uncharacteristicly proud when Ichigo had defeated him. He had been about to smile and congratulate the boy when that damn _spoon_ had interrupted them. And then, even more unexpectedly, Ichigo had saved him; had even promised to go back for him after the battle! His eyes had widened and that hated feeling of hope had risen in him before he could stop it and _God_ if Grimmjow hadn't nearly just lay there and waited.

And that's how he got to where he is now, lay still bleeding on the roof of a random building contemplating things needlessly. Ichigo had said to wait for him; had promised to go back for him, but he just couldn't take that chance. As an Arrancar he is capable of emotions but he also knew that emotions like _love_ or _infatuation_ could be disgustingly vulnerable. He didn't want to lay in the sands of Hueco Mundo staring at the starless sky and letting that ever-annoying hope raise him just to fall farther than he ever had if the orange haired boy didn't return.

Grimmjow could feel that his wounds were no longer bleeding as badly as they had before. As an Arrancar, his recovery time was much greater, although he _could_ still die of blood loss. He reasoned with himself that he wouldn't die- he was far too strong for that- but if he did then at-least he would be rid of that annoying tapping sound he could hear faintly.

As his world began to dim he saw a blurred figure crouch beside him and vaguely wondered if the person knew they had a big orange splodge on their head. The teal haired Arrancar felt a soft hand gently cradle his unmasked cheek and felt the even softer press of lips on his forehead. A voice he almost recognised spoke up in a way that made him think the man was smiling and he used the last of his dwindling strength to listen to what it had to say.

"Where did you go, Idiot? Ah, I suppose it doesn't matter now. Go to sleep, Grimm, I'll look after you 'till you wake up."

So he did.

~^.^~

**A/N2. I hope you liked it! Please review if its not too much trouble! Ja! x**


End file.
